Los condenados
by Pala
Summary: El trio se enfrenta a una condena de 3 años por el asesinato de Bellatrix Lenstrange , a pesar de ser injusto tienen que asumirla pero mientras en amor va floreciendo entre ron y hermione.Es una historia de lo que paso después de la guerra


Aquí les dejo mi primer fic romione espero que les guste es prime capítulo es muy largo

El juicio

Después de los largos estragos de la guerra el ministerio no supo valorar el trabajo del trío de oro, bien habían sido galardonados y festejados por todos los seres mágicos , dotados de buenos trabajos y suculentas cantidades de dinero pero tres meses después de todo Los Malfoy fieles al hombre que les había dañado ,habían decidido hacerles daño y usando tácticas terribles como manejar y convencer a la pobre Andrómeda Tonks de que si su querida hija y su marido habían fallecido dejando huérfano al pobre Teddy al igual que su marido no había sido por otro motivo que por culpa de Harry Potter y sus amigos ,que habían obligado psicológicamente a su hija y el esposo de esta a luchar y con ello a Ted a esconderse y por ello morir , y ¿como iban a permitir los Malfoy que el pequeño de su sobrina fuera cuidado por un monstruo como Harry Potter?bien poco les importaba a ellos el destinó del bebé pero Andrómeda fue engatusada por su hermana y el marido de está y accedió ha hacer lo que ellos le pedían firmando unos documentos envenenados de mentiras y entre los que principalmente se reclamaba la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange alegando que esta padecía un enfermedad mental y no sabía lo que hacía perteneciendo a las tropas del Señor Tenebroso que por tanto no debería haber fallecido, las muertes de La familia de la señora Tonks solo formaban parte de un pequeño informe dentro de los documentos que rezaba sobre la muerte de estos como si de un asesinato a manos de Harry Potter hubiese motivo por el cual los Malfoy necesitaban de la firma de Andrómeda era que si tan solo firmaba Narcissa sería un mero intentó de un mortífago "arrepentido" para dañar a Harry Potter, pero si la señora Tonks firmaba todo cambiaba y el documento pasaba a ser una denuncia totalmente aceptable de dos hermanas que lloraban la perdida de un ser querido.A los siguientes juicios la señora Tonks no asistió según los Malfoy por que estaba demasiado deprimida , la realidad era de que no tenía constancia de ellos y tampoco era consciente del daño que había hecho al joven Potter con tan solo una rubrica .Los juicios se sucedieron y las cosas no iban bien.-Señorita Granger :¿es cierto que usted amenazó a la fallecida Nimphadora Lupin , diciéndole que si no se unía a la guerra tomarían represalias contra el hijo de esta y el también fallecido Remus Lupin ?-pregunto el juez , el cual había sido gran amigo de los Malfoy desde siempre y lucho junto a Bellatrix-¡pues claro que no!, eso es totalmente falso , nosotros no queriamos que Tonks luchara, acababa de ser madre y estaría más segura , incluso el profesor Lupin estaba en contra-dijo dolida Hermione-Osea que es cierto que Remus Lupin se opuso a esto y usted lo amenazó a el también ¿no es así señor Weasley?-preguntó audaz el juez-No , eso es completamente falso yo nunca amenacé a el profesor , a penas hable con el en todos los años que le conozco poco más que conversaciones similares a las de un profesor y un alumno ,¡SOMOS INOCENTES!-dijo Ron a gritos-¡es suficiente! a continuación el jurado se retirará a recapacitar y yo mismo , dentro de quince minutos tendrán el veredicto-dijo el juez con juicio consistía en un 40% de decisión de el jurado y el resto era exclusivo del se acercó a Hermione que estaba sentada en el banquillo y temblaba , Harry estaba con Ginny que lo veía todo desde las gradas.-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien pequeña-le dijo Ron con dulzura y un intento de sonrisa en la cara, por que el aunque no lo pareciera era el más también intentó sonreír pero su intento no salió también y en su lugar una mueca estraña apareció en su cara-¿y si no sale bien?¿Ron que nos harán?¿iremos a Azkabán como unos sucios asesinos?¿Sabes lo que pasará si nos mandan a Azkabán?¿sabes lo que nos harán los mortífagos que quedaron vivos y están allí?no duraremos ni un día -fue diciendo Hermione cada vez más alterada hasta que rompió en lágrimas-eh pequeña, no te alteres calmate , dudo mucho que nos manden a Azkabán por que el ministro no habrá podido interferir en este juicio , por el odio que saben tiene hacía los Malfoy y la mala relación de este con Ted Tonks , ya sabes toda la historia de que estuvo con la señora Tonks y esta le dejo por el señor Tonks , pero eso da igual por que si podrá interferir si hace falta para que reduzca la condena y el sabe eso que tu has dicho y jamás nos dejaría a merce de esos asesinos-le dijo ron acariciándole la cara, ella sonrió y entonces el jurado entro el sala y detrás el juez, el tiempo había tomo la mano de Hermione y la apretó fuerte después de acerco a su oído y le susurró-pase lo que pase no dudes que estaré contigo Hermione-se sentaron en el banquillo y los tres se tomaron las manos y esperaron ese veredicto -El jurado con el 5% de los votos decide que los acusados son¡CULPABLES DE TODOS LOS CARGOS!-los tres cerraron los ojos como el acto reflejo que si tiene ante un golpe , por los ojos de Hermione se escapaban lágrimas,Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Ginny que había comenzado a llorar en el hombro de su madre y mientras el resto de los Weasley intentaban consolarla sin resultado alguno,Ron mantenió sus ojos cerrados y apretó más fuerte la mano de Hermione-el 35% de los votos del jurado declaran a los acusados inocentes de los cargos de homicidio,amenaza y el resto de cargos pero alegan que son culpables de que el mundo mágico vuelva a ser libre-varias cosas pasáron a la vez, el juez miró el papel con asombró haciendose consciente de lo que acababa de leer y después miró con desprecio a los miembros del jurado que en su gran mayoria eran magos que habían luchado en la gran batalla, a su vez el jurado había comenzado una ola de aplausos que seguían los espectadores del juicio, y con este acto la esperanza había aflorado en los corazones de el trío , pero sabían que las cosas no iban a salir demasiado bien por que conocían al ex mortífago que juzgaba su caso ,los Malfoy a un lado mantenían una cara neutra, se echaba en falta al hijo de ambos pero Draco se había negado absolutamente a participar en semejante monstruosidad , le debía la vida a ese trí aplausos cesaron y la sala entro en un silencio sepulcral a la espera de el veredicto -Y mi decisión como juez del caso es...-ESPERE-gritó un chico de pelo negro y desgarbado-Quiero decir que pase lo que pase yo seré fiel siempre al trío dorado y que se que son inocente es más , he de decirle señor juez que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad yo mismo habría terminado con la zorra de Lenstrange es más antes de acabar con ella la hubiese torturado hasta la locura como hizo ella con mis padres , no niego que estubiese totalmente loca pero lo estaba por el simple hecho de creer que los nacidos de muggles debían morrir, por el simple hecho de ser la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort estaba loca pero para asesinar siempre estuvo bien cuerda señor juez y yo mismo me hubiese desecho de ella sin ningún miramiento y condeneme si quiere por ello-grito Neville con orgullo-yo la habría matado si Neville no hubiese podido hacerlo , ella mato a Dobby , y gracias a Dobby yo sigo viva hoy-dijo Luna , era lo más cuerdo y lógico que nadie la había oído decir nunca -Tonks odiaba a esa zorra al igual que el Profesor Lupin ambos hubiesen dado lo que fuera por verla muerta y así lo hicieron dieron la vida voluntariamente por la paz-grito Cho-Ella le robó la vida a Sirius Black primero participando en los planes para meterlo en Azkabán y cuando el consiguió escapar matándole y robandole de nuevo a Harry un padre-grito Ginny-Todos sabemos que lo único que se merecía esa perra era la muerte y no que se le organizase un juicio como a una pobre victima ,por eso pidó un aplauso para la señora Weasley por acabar con semejante monstruo -grito Seasmus que aún estaba dolido por la perdida de su gran amigo Colin pero era abrazado por Lavender que animaba a seguir hablando al resto-Pog favog yo ega amiga de Tonks yo seg que ella siempge quiso luchag tuvo varias discusiones con Gemus por que el no la dejaba ,nadie la obligo es más si Bill no me hubiese pgohibido a mi ir a la guega gustosamente me hubiese desecho de esa sabandija-dijo una irritada Fleur-Y yo la hubiese ayudada-dijo Bill acompañandola .Entonces la sala volvió a estallar en aplausos por Molly Weasley y por todo lo anterior dicho pero la paciencia del juez había desaparecido y los ceso a gritos-¡PAREN YA!, me canse de sus emotivos discursitos ahora daré el veredicto que tras los últimos acontecimientos llevará algunos cambios, acabemos con esto ya , sentenció a los acusados con culpables de los cargos y tras hablar con el jurado la condena consistirá en tres años sin magia, viviendo como auténticos muggles sin ningún contacto con nada ni nadie del mundo mágico.-La sala rompió en gritos de asombro y tristeza , exceptuando a los Malfoy que sonreían aunque no demasiado conformes,ya pensarían algo para acabar con ellos.-no se preocupen ustedes-dijo señalando a la parte de las gradas que ocupaban los que antes habían manifestado su odio por Bellatrix-y ustedes-dijo señalando a Ginny,Fleur y Bill-estan condenados al igual que ellos a permanecer tres años como muggles por manifestar fidelidad a un delito.-la sala estalló en gritos y a insultos hacía el juez-ah , se me olvidaba decir que ninguno de los condenados podrán mantener relación física con su familia tan solo cartas o llamada muggles.-el juez abandono por una puerta la sala y los Malfoy se dirigieron a la otra pero alguien los paro-¡TU! , salve a tu hijo , por que coño has hecho esto-dijo Harry muy enfadado- Y yo salve la tuya Potter , no te debo nada si te soy sincera me alegro que acabarás con el gilipollas de Tom nunca me calló bien desde Howarts supe que iba a ser muy molesto, como bien sabrás el destino que corrieron mi sobrina y ese asqueroso licántropo era el que yo deseaba para ellos al igual que el de mi estupido y sangre sucia cuñado pero Andómedra no hubiese accedido a firmar si no le hubiese mencionado esa gran perdida,mi querida hermana estaría muy orgullosa de saber que hice que condenaran a Potter.-dijo Narcissa sin remordimientos-no lo entiendo ella ni siquiera te quería ni a ti ni a Draco no le importo lo arriesgada que fuera la misión de Draco su único interés era complacer a Voldemort os utilizo y tu la vengas , es penoso querer a alguien que no sabe que es amar y a hecho tanto daño , ves a Neville-dijo Harry señalando hacia donde el estaba inmóvil- tu hermana le dejo solo cuando era un bebé al igual que me dejaron a mi , estuve muchas veces ante la oportunidad de acabar con los dos incluso con Draco y jamás lo hice por que pensé en lo terrible que había sido mi vida mientras estaba solo y pensaba en lo triste que era Neville al vivir con que sus padres no sabían quien era, y vosotros vais a separar a una gran familia como es esa-dijo señalando a los Weasley- una familia que nunca a tenido dinero pero siempre a tenido amor , una familia que se apoya, una familia que no duda en acoger a cualquiera que necesite amor , una familia que nada tiene que ver a la vuestra que ni si quiera es digna de llamarse familia y es más similar a una mafia .Pero dar por hecho que hoy es el último día que hacéis daño a cualquier persona que yo quiera ¡a partir de hoy ,ningún Black ni ningún Malfoy volverá ha hacer daño a alguien que me importe!-dijo Harry soltando todo el odio que tenía-Muy bonito Potter, disfruta de tu vida como un sucio muggle-dijo Lucius Malfoy, pero Narcissa había suavizado su rostro hasta convertirlo en una triste mueca todo lo que Harry le había dicho le había hecho darse cuenta de el enorme fallo que había cometido , y Harry lo Malfoy desaparecineron de la sala y Harry se giró para contemplar lo que había pasado tras el veredicto , los magos que habían presenciado el juicio animaban a los condenados, la abuela de Neville,Agusta Longbottom lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su nieto, Molly estaba abrazada su hija con toda su fuerza como si aquello fuera a impedir que cumpliera la condena,Fleur y Bill se abrazaban y este acariciaba su vientre, el resto de los Weasley se habían marchado en busca del ministro para ver si podía hacer algo ,Lavender estaba abraza por los hombros con Seasmus , Cho y Luna ytenían una mueca parecida a una sonrisa , se decían que la condena daba igual por que la afrontarían juntos, y por último en el mismo lugar que les dejo allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos , siempre recordaría el día que comenzaron a ser el trío de oro , ellos que tanto habían afrontado juntos se disponían a afrontar la que esperaban serían la última trampa que alguien relacionado con Voldemort les podría, estaban abrazados con mucha fuerza , más bien Hermione abrazaba con fuerza a Ron mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y le daba repetidos besos en las dos mejillas y en la parte alta del cuello , eran beso de consuelo , Ron estaba completamente inmóó en acercarse a ellos , pero ellos tenía cosas que hablar y ese tal vez podría ser su momento así que se acerco a los chicos que seguían cogidos por los hombros y se les unío.

-Ron por favor dime algo me estás preocupando-dijo Hermione y se volvió a abrazar a su cuello y a besarle - Ron se que esto es un duro golpe pero por favor dime algo , necesito oír tu voz para saber que a pesar de esto todo esta bien -dijo mirandole a sus ojos celestes -Hermione, es que las cosas no están bien, para ti a lo mejor si por que has estado once años viviendo como un muggle y los mees de verano y Harry también ,pero yo no Hermione , yo se vivir como un muggle casi ni se vivir como mago , por más que me lo repetís digo los nombres de las cosas muggles siempre mal , y tengo miedo por ue yo no encajo de ese mundo no se vivir así y no se que me va a pasar, y ...-Hermione le paró poniendo un dedo en los labios y acercandose mucho a el-no Ron, no, ¡mirame a los ojos Ron!-le ordeno. y este obedeció al instante -Ron , no te va a pasar nada por que yo voy a estar contigo y te voy a enseñar a vivir como un muggle aun que tenga que repetirte mil veces el nombre correcto de las cosas por que vamos a estar juntos siempre¿vale?-le dijo y el asintió con la cabeza , y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de repente Harry se subió a una grada y les hizo callar-¡ESCUCHADME!,SE QUE LOS PRÓXIMOS DIEZ AÑOS SERÁN DIFÍCILES PARA UNOS MÁS QUE OTROS , SEASMUS TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DEL MUNDO MUGGLE POR QUE SU PADRE LO ES , LAVENDER NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES UN TELÉFONO,LOS WEASLEY SON SANGRE PURA Y POR MUCHOS QUE HAYAN SIDO LOS ESFUERZOS DE SU PADRE POR INCULCARLES EL INTERÉS POR LO MUGGLE NO SABEN CASI NADA DE ELLOS , CHO TAMBIEN TIENE UNA MADRE MUGGLE,NEVILLE NO SABE VIVIR SIN SUS PLANTAS MÁGICAS ...'¡PERO DA IGUAL! POR QUE TODOS UNIDOS VAMOS A SALIR A DELANTE HOY MISMO DEJAMOS DE SER MAGOS PARA SER MUGGLES PERO DA IGUAL POR QUE DENTRO DE TRES AÑOS PODREMOS DECIR QUE ESTO SOLO HA SIDO UNA AVENTURA MÁS , ¡UNA AVENTURA DEL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE!-Y asi sin que ellos lo supieran acababa de nacer una leyenda que rezaba la historia de aquellos que jamás se rindieron y que lucharon por la justicia hasta el final nació la leyenda de los condenados.


End file.
